


Tea Shoppe Mystery

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Detective Derek Hale, Detective Stiles, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Murder, Sabotage, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Thor's sister calls in the detectives when her tea shop; Heven is subject to sabotage. The detectives must find the culprit before Lottie's birthday party.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #24; the tea shop mystery. I borrowed some of the main characters from the Thor comics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottie's birthday party plans are finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. MotOE will be updated next. You'll have to wait until Monday for more updates. Sorry.

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve cuddled on the sofa of their place while discussing plans for Lottie's birthday.

"The tea shop Heven is hosting Lottie's birthday." Bucky was saying.

"I think some of the teens could watch Zack, Aurora, and Drew." Steve suggested.

"I'll call them tomorrow." Bucky smiled.

"Thank you, baby!" Steve beamed as he kissed his husband.

* * *

**_Heven tea shoppe, Brooklyn;_ **

Aldrif 'Angela' Odinson and her wife; Sera toured their tea shop; Heven.

Heven was a two story rectangle shaped building. It was a mixture of a tea cafe and room. The walls were painted peach and cream on the first floor. The upstairs rooms were filled with red and pinks. The furniture were white and there were vintage china and tea sets.

The first floor was set up like an English tea room. There were powder rooms and a kitchen in the back. White tea cabinets with matching shelves had been placed at the back. China were placed inside the cabinets while the shelves were filled with tea chests, tea canister tins, and tea boxes.  

The register was set up next to a display case showcasing pastries and cookies.

The second floor had been split up in several tea rooms with different themes designed for parties and meetings. Themes varied from; Alice in Wonderland to the Victorian era. There was even a room for Japanese tea ceremony parties; decorated with a Japan theme. Complete with tatami mats and shouji screens.

"I'm so proud of this and what we've done." Angela was saying.

"We could lose all of this if the culprit isn't caught." she sighed.

"We need to figure out what's going on." Sera nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person relaxed and stared from afar. Their sabotage of Heven was working! They smirked,

"You don't stand a chance." they vowed.

"Time to do more damage." they said as they got up and went to prepare. The fun was just getting started.


	2. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve set up Twister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next. Sorry about the delay but rl came up.

**_Brooklyn Tech High School, Brooklyn;_ **

Brett, Liam, Kira, Boyd, and the others had lacrosse practice. Lacrosse practice was intense. They stretched before getting into a game.

"Time to get into shape, kids!" Dylan exclaimed.

In the meantime, Cora and Erica had dance classes. The dance class focused on a new routine. After they did their warmups, they got into formation.

"Keep in formation and try again." the teacher instructed.

* * *

**_Heven, Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Angela and Sera had some alone time at Heven. They did inventory; checking to see if they had enough types of teas.

There were the usual times; green, black, white, herbal, hibiscus, decaffeinated, Oolong, and Matcha. There were many kinds of flavors from Earl Grey to raspberry to cinnamon, and many more.

There were sweets like Petit Fours, eclairs, fruit tarts, cream puffs, shortbread cookies, and biscuits.

"Are the new teas stocked?" Angela asked.

"Yes. I got all of the new orders in." Sera replied. Angela kissed Sera's cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

 Elsewhere, Ryan and Alicia talked with some of their friends; Ko and Hanabi.

"How is the job hunt going?" Alicia asked.

"I already have jobs that I'm interested in." Ko rep[lied.

"I need to find a more flexible job that can fit in my busy schedule." Hanabi replied.

"Hopefully you get them." Ryan added.

**_Manhattan, New York;_ **

Tony and Pepper were alone. The couple was wrapped in each other's arms. Tony kissed Pepper and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. Everyone played Twister while Drew watched. The toddler needed to wait until he was a bit older before he could play.

Steve and Bucky went first to show them the ropes and ended up making them laugh. They sat down with Drew and helped him handle the spinner. The family laughed and had a ton of fun.

"Okay, it's time for snacks. Everyone into the kitchen." Bucky announced.

* * *

**_Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Derek and Stiles made out in their bedroom. They stopped for a moment to simply cuddle. Soon, Derek kissed him once more and tightened his grip on his hips.


	3. Phase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious figure plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families gathered with the teens and kids in the dining room for breakfast.

Breakfast consisted of strawberry crepes, oatmeal with cinnamon, tea, coffee, and juice. The family and friends ate their delicious breakfast. After breakfast, they cleaned up and set out for the day.

* * *

Elsewhere, the mystery figure was preparing the next act. They were anticipating the move and their reactions. They were giddy and ready.

"Perfect. Time to begin." they declared.

* * *

That afternoon, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Malia, Kira, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date. They went to a grilling restaurant. They took turns cooking and serving. They had a lot of fun and ate well. They paid the tab and enjoyed the night.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

Heather, Mika, and Hinata met with their coworkers at the cafe. They would be making April treats. The monthly treats was Easter themed.

In addition to the usual cupcakes and sugar cookies, there were peanut butter M&Ms in makeshift nests, jellybean bark, marshmallow chicks, and coconut candies.

There were Almond macaroon nests, lemon bars, and sakura mochi. Pies and cakes had been added to the menu.

The pie flavors consisted of lemon, banana pudding, and coconut cream. The cakes were rainbow citrus cake, carrot with pineapple cream frosting on top, angelfood cake made up to look like daffodils, and Italian cream.

The cupcakes consisted of vanilla, chocolate, carrot, lemon, and strawberry. The sugar cookies were in the shapes of; eggs, bunnies, and chicks. There were buttercream frosting on top in pastel colors. The colors were; cherry blossom pink, spring green, baby blue, bumble bee yellow, and lavender.

"Time to open up!" Bronwen beamed.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I love my new commissions." Steve was saying.

"The kids told me that they were good." Bucky grinned.

"They just love complimenting them." Steve smiled. Bucky and Steve kissed and rested.


	4. Inconsistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives visit Heven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. MotOE will be updated next.

The detectives were at the police station handing over their updated files when Thor brought in Angela. Angela looked stressed out. Then Thor found the detectives in the bullpen.

"Hey, buddy... what's wrong?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Long story, and this is my big sister, Angela." Thor replied.

"Hello, Angela." everyone said. After the introductions had been completed, they got down right to business.

"Someone is trying to ruin my shop." Angela explained.

"Another shop owner?" Cora asked. Hasn't they been through this with Bronwen already?!

"Apparently, they have yet to get the memo. Shop owners are off limits." Isaac complained.

"Regardless of the matter, what has been happening?" Derek asked.

"It goes like this..." Angela begun. After she finished explaining, she had a question.

"Can you help me?" she asked.

"Sure thing." Derek replied.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Steve was working on his commissions for Pepper, Odin, and Hope. Odin had commissioned a family portrait as a mother's day gift for Frigga. Hope and Pepper wanted landscape paintings for Pym Tech and Stark Industries respectively.

Steve was done outlining. So he picked the colors and dark outline pencil and got to work.

* * *

**_parking lot at Brooklyn Tech;_ **

Obito and the chaperones; Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai, prepared for lacrosse camp. The kids were all over the place. It soon turned in total chaos as arguments broke out.

Obito whistled and glared at everyone.

"Do you guys want to spend Saturday in detention with Gai? No? Then quit it!" he commanded.

"No!" they yelled in horror as they promptly settled down.

"That was evil!" Ko complained.

"Now get on the bus." he declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Erica, Cora, and Skye began their investigation. They visited Heven. 

"Let's look at the inventory list." Skye said. They took pictures and made notes of the discrepancies. Then they interviewed Sera and Angela.

"What is happening to the inventory?" Erica asked.

"We don't know. We order inventory in small batches if it is new tea, and all of these teas were carefully accounted for." came the reply.

"Thank you for your time." Derek said. They left the shop with new questions.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky gripped his thigh. Moments later, he leaned down and kissed down his thighs. Bucky lifted the pale legs onto his shoulder and kissed everywhere. Steve moaned and grinned.

Soon, Bucky grabbed more lube. He slicked up his fingers and carefully prepped Steve. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up. Then he pushed into Steve and kissed him hard.

Bucky took his time with Steve and made him feel special. Eventually, they came with loud cries. As they came down from their orgasms, Steve kissed Bucky and grinned.

"Hmmm, that was perfect."


	5. Instigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saboteur strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

The saboteur smirked as evil pride bloomed in their chest.

"They'll never know." they gloated.

The detectives returned to Heven. They spotted four strangers milling around. The visitors were tense. Kamilla glared at Angela and Sera.

The detectives were shown ruined signs. The signs had graffiti on them.

"Who are those four?" Malia asked curiously gesturing towards the quartet. Sera groaned.

"Trouble. Well Tyr isn't that bad compared to the others." she replied.

"Tell us about them." Stiles requested. And so they were filled in, when Angela finished her explanation Derek nodded his thanks.

"Let's begin interviews." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Obito, Iruka, and Gai supervised the teens. Lacrosse camp was in full swing as players conditioned. They ran drills and played scrimmages. 

"Okay, come in for water!" Obito called.

* * *

That evening, Malia and Kira talked over Skype. The new couple missed each other very much.

"How is camp?" Malia wanted to know.

"It's great, but I could use a new nap." Kira replied.

"Don't overdo it." Malia advised. They talked for a bit longer before it was time for bed. They blew kisses and signed off.

* * *

The next day, the Odinson family had a reunion. Laughter rang out as the kids ran around playing. The adults sat down to catch up. They enjoyed the rare family time.

A hour later, Angela and Sera were alone. They cuddled up close as they kissed and smiled at each other.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They were wrapped around each other, as they spooned in their bed. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Party Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve prepare for another birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The Rogers-Barnes family had breakfast and bonded. They went to IHOP. They had pancakes for breakfast.

Zack chose chocolate chocolate chip pancakes. Lottie opted for strawberries & cream pancakes while Wanda opted for cupcake pancakes. Bucky ordered 'Create Your Best Combo; plain and New York Cheesecake pancakes with raspberry topping, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. He split his breakfast with Steve. Drew got Create-a-face pancake with scrambled eggs while Pietro wanted Funny Face pancake with a low fat strawberry yogurt tube.

The family laughed and joked. They all had fun and bonded as a family.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The teens got together with Trip and Skye to put together a suspect list.

"We have Leah, Tyr, Kamilla, and Lorelei." Erica listed.

"What are we looking for?" Skye wanted to know.

"Proof. They have the perfect motive." came the reply.

"Let's break this down." Derek said. They leaned over their files, ready to work.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time.

"We need to plan birthdays." Steve was saying.

"We have to plan for Drew first." Bucky pointed out.

"I can rope the family into helping so we can have a party. Also send Drew to day care with sugar free cupcakes." Steve suggested.

"That's perfect." Bucky smiled kissing his husband. The couple took things further. They kissed heatedly while they stripped each other of their clothing. When they were nude, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

Soon, he prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed into Steve. They went slow while kissing hard.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was in actuality about ten minutes, they climaxed. They came hard and groaned.

As they recovered from their highs, they shared kisses. They kissed and grinned until they came down from their highs completely.

* * *

**_Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Stiles and Danielle got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of chicken fettucine alfredo with broccoli and asparagus, and rolls. They were happy and eating all of the food.

"That was perfect. I'm so full." Danielle smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"I need a break." Stiles mentioned.

"Should we close down the agency for a bit?" Derek asked.

"Not right now." Stiles replied. They kissed and relaxed.

Meanwhile, Angela and Sera had some alone time. Angela sat in Sera's lap. They kissed and sighed.


	7. A Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve see something horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. MotOE will be updated next.

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Tony and Pepper met with Scott, Hope, Bucky, and the other heads to discuss the Bachelor Auction taking place. They were all business.

"Okay, we are set for September." Pepper announced.

"Have we notified the bachelors?" Hope wanted to know.

"Yes. They will be ready." Jane replied.

"Alright. That's all we need." Pepper stated.

* * *

The saboteur was furious. They sneered and threw a glass against the nearest wall.

"We have to deal with the pest." they fumed.

"They can't live." they vowed. Then they sat down to think. They needed a plan.

* * *

**_Angela and Sera's place, Brooklyn;_ **

Angela and Sera had some alone time. They cuddled extremely close. Sera kissed Angela's cheek and smiled.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Allison and Cora babysat the Rogers-Barnes kids. They put on a movie; Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Then they sat the kids down to watch while they headed to the kitchen to make snacks.

The kids were mesmerized by Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. They sang along to songs such as 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang', 'Toots Sweets', and 'Me Ol' Bam-Boo'. When the Intermission began, the kids were given their snacks. Said snack consisted of fruit and Cheese kabobs with fruit dip.

* * *

**_Heven;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve visited Heven to discuss Lottie's party with Angela and Sera. They were shown the tearoom where Lottie's party would be. The room walls was covered in a mural depicting the tea party from Disney's Alice in Wonderland.

"The mural is gorgeous. She'll love it!" Steve smiled.

"By the way, I have samples of the raspberry pastry ready." Angela smiled. So they went downstairs.

Bucky and Steve had just sat down at a table near the window in the dining area. Steve glanced out the window and did a double take. He blinked his eyes before rubbing them. Yup, it was sadly real.

A person stood outside nearby in an extreme bizarre outfit. The outfit consisted of a purple old fashioned conductor suit with an orange wig and pale makeup. They wore a top hat to complete the outfit.

"Bucky, who is that man?" he asked, a little fearful. Bucky looked and swore before calming down.

"I don't know, but I'm uncomfortable." he had to admit. Leah arrived and saw the person. Her eyes went wide.

"Wait, why are you dressed up like Tarrant Hightopp aka the Mad Hatter from the Tim Burton movie?" she asked. In reply, the Mad Hatter pulled out a dagger and proceeded to stab Leah in the heart. When he pulled out the now bloody dagger, Leah fell to the ground dead. Steve gasped and Bucky promptly rushed them to the backroom.


	8. Urgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take on the case with no time to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7; Ch 8 will be posted next.

Parrish and crew arrived at a crime scene. Heven was cordoned off. Angela and Sera were looking anxious while Bucky and Steve looked shaken. The media was out in full force to cover the stabbing in broad daylight.

"What did you see in the tea shop?" a reporter asked, shoving his mic in Bucky's face. Bucky was hesitant to answer, but Parrish readily stepped in.

"We cannot give a statement at this time. This is an ongoing investigation and we cannot speak of it." he said. They were escorted away to a squad car and driven to the station.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives sat in their office and began to work in a hurry. The new case was media fodder and the police wanted answers.

"The stakes are higher than ever," Skye announced.

"Bucky and Steve witnessed the attack, and it could put their family in jeopardy." she finished. The detectives stopped moving and looked at Skye.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"Let's get to work. No time to waste." Derek said.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles went out on a double date with Boyd and Erica. They went to a drive-in theatre. The couples had a lot of fun and enjoyed the movie. They kissed at the end of the night and relaxed.

* * *

The next day, A Taste of Home was having their Easter sale. The special Easter candy, pies, and cakes sold fairly quickly. So Mika and Hinata scurried to make more treats with help from the other teens and Clint.

While Hinata and the others created more treats, Heather was doing inventory. She opened the cabinets and refrigerator and looked through them carefully. She frowned as she finished checking off the various items.

"We're running low on peanut butter, jelly beans, sugar, flour, eggs, rice flour, and vanilla." she finally announced.

"Make a list of things and I can send Fu and Utakata to the store." Bronwen responded.

"On it." Heather said as she put down the list and went to make a new list.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malia and Kira talked over Skype. The couple missed each other so much. When it was time to say goodbye, Kira blew a kiss to her girlfriend.

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone and having a good time. They stripped completely naked and Bucky told him to get on his hands and knees.

Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve and slicked himself up. He took Steve slowly and kissed him with so much love.

Minutes later, he began thrusting in and out, beginning a rough pace. Thirty minutes later, they came.

As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky pulled Steve into his arms, cuddling him closely.

"I won't let anyone hurt you and the kids." he vowed.


	9. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Steve, and their family are relocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw.

Two days had passed since the stabbing. The teens returned home from lacrosse camp and got to work helping Derek, Stiles, and the other detectives with the case. Time was running out. 

Meanwhile, Bucky, Steve, and their family was put under witness protection until the killer was caught. They were to be protected at all times.

One day, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Brett, Liam, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. The group date to the bakery was sweet and filled with funny stories. They ate up and enjoyed.

* * *

**_safehouse in vague location;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family had bonding time. They put together a huge puzzle. When they were done, they carefully framed their hard work.

* * *

**_Angela and Sera's place;_ **

Angela and Sera were stressed out. So they cuddled together in order to calm down. They kissed and tried to relax.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They went through the suspect list. Only three to check out. Which one was it? Tyr or Lorelei or Kamilla?

"This is going to take awhile." Cora said. They could only sigh.

"We need to split up and take a person each." Derek stated. So they split up and went to check the suspects out.

* * *

**_safehouse;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled up close. As they snuggled, they kissed and hoped that they were safe.


	10. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives stake out Heven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10 will be posted next.

The next day, Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled up close.

"I called Steve again. I keep forgetting that he won't answer." Stiles was saying.

"Stiles, they will be safe." Derek reassured.

"I hope so." Stiles sighed. Derek hugged Stiles to calm his worries.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angela and Sera were alone. They cuddled with the blinds closed.

"I'm scared to go to the shop." Angela was saying. Sera nodded,

"I feel that he'll come back." she admitted.

"We can close tomorrow. Let's be safe." Angela suggested. Then they kissed and laid down.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives got together for a meeting. They were down to two suspects.

"We're down to either Kamilla and Lorelei. It has to be one of them." Skye was saying.

"Which one is the exact question." Cora agreed.

"They both have strong motives. Lorelei resented Thor for his refusal to date Amora. While Kamilla, like Malekith hates Odin and his family." Kira mused.

"Wait, what does Lorelei's sister have to do with Heven?" Allison was confused.

"Lorelei and Amora are close. They both are pissed at Thor." Kira answered.

"They run in the same circles. They all attended the same private schools from elementary to college. Amora is a player, she goes through men like Kleenex. She really wanted Thor, but he rightfully wanted nothing to do with her." Erica elaborated.

"We have to set up a trap." Stiles sighed.

"Alright, let's get to work." Derek said.

* * *

**_safe house, vague location;  
_ **

 Bucky and Steve were alone. Steve rested in his husband's arms as Bucky kissed Steve once more. Then they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Heven;_ **

The detectives staked out Heven, by hiding in the back room. A few hours later, a mystery person walked in and headed for the kitchen. 

They opened cabinets and grabbed canisters and dumped the contents all over the floor. The detectives sprang out and grabbed the person.

"We've got you!" Isaac declared.


	11. Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad Hatter explains their motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted tmw.

**_Heven, Brooklyn;_ **

The lights switched on, as the detectives pulled off the orange wig. The Mad Hatter picked up a piece of cloth and wiped off their makeup, revealing a familiar face.

"So it was you the entire time!" Malia exclaimed.

"Yup, me. Surprise." Lorelei declared.

* * *

A few moments later, the detectives eyed Lorelei. They were trying to make sense of her actions.

"Why did you murder Leah?" Stiles wanted to know.

"It's a long story." Lorelei replied.

_Lorelei was messing with the teas, lacing them with stomach irritants. After finishing her task, she went to mess with the inventory. Leah walked in on her changing inventory._

_"What are you doing?!" Leah exclaimed._

_"I was fixing it." Lorelei defended her case._

_"I don't believe you. I am going to expose you." Leah declared. She turned on her heels and made for the office. Neither of the owners were in so she would have to wait._

"She couldn't keep her mouth shut." Lorelei finished.

"I had to make sure that she stayed quiet." she declared.

* * *

Shocked silence fell as the detectives stared at Lorelei. They were disgusted with her actions.

"You murdered her for doing her job." Allison wasn't impressed.

"I was going to go out with a bang. She ruined my final plans." Lorelei was undaunted. All of sudden, she pulled out matches, she lit one.

"And my secret will die with all of us." she vowed.

* * *

Lorelei was about to drop the match when the pack acted. Brett grabbed a glass jug of water and threw it over the match.

Derek then grabbed and placed her under citizen's arrest. She groaned and sat down where she was placed.

* * *

**_Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles were finally left alone. They cuddled up close on the couch. Soon, they settled down to relax. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep. 


	12. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury has a press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-epi will be posted next.

The mayor and Fury held a press conference. The media was there in full force with cameras, pens, and notepads in their hands.

"The murderous Mad Hatter has been captured." Fury announced. The media got excited. They burst into a chatter of questions.

"Brooklyn Bugle. What was their motive?"

"The New York Times. Can you reveal their identities?"

"Wall Street Journal. Was the Mad Hatter really behind the sabotage of Heven?"

"Vanity Fair. Is it true that Thor Odinson is leaving his wife for Amora Pendragon?"

"New York Daily News. Is it safe to go back to Heven now that the Mad Hatter is caught?"

In the end, Fury ended the press conference and they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rogers-Barnes family were told that they could now go home. So the family packed their bags and got ready to leave.

"Sweet home!" Zack declared.

"Finally!" the twins and Lottie cheered. They couldn't wait to get home.

"Let's go home." Bucky said, as he led his family out of the safehouse.

The Odinson family got together. They hugged each other before sitting down to talk. Angela and Sera filled the family in on what had happened.

"Not again! Dad, can I please get a restraining order?" Thor was mortified.

"I'll call the lawyers." Odin promised.

"Thank you so much." Thor said.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Tony and Pepper had some alone time. They cuddled.

"A month left until we can get married." Pepper was saying.

"I can't wait." Tony grinned. Pepper could only smile. She couldn't wait neither.

* * *

**_Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Danielle, Stiles, and Isaac gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of meat lasagna, herb bread, and salad.

They laughed and talked as they dug in their meal. The mood was full of joy. When dinner ended, they cleaned the table and put the dishes away. Then they sat down to enjoy a movie; The Princess Bride.

* * *

**_Angela and Sera's place;_ **

Angela and Sera were alone. They relaxed into their bed.

"It's over." Sera sighed.

"Finally." Angela nodded. Now things could go back to normal.

"I hope that our regular customers come back." Sera replied.

"They should when word gets out." Angela reassured. Sera kissed her wife. Then they settled back down and cuddled.


	13. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve resume their normal routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The actual one, sorry about the recent confusion, but when I was posting ch 11, something went wrong on me. The epi will be next.

Angela and Sera took the day off to relax. They spent the morning watching romance movies like; Leap Year and You've Got Mail.

"This is fun!" Sera giggled.

"I know." Angela smiled. They had fun eating junk food and enjoyed themselves. It was a relaxing morning.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives resumed their routine. They went through paperwork. Some wrote up their reports, and added the case file to the file cabinet, while Skye updated the database.

All of sudden, there was a knock on the door, when they answered it, they saw Thor, Angela, and Sera.

"Welcome, come in." Cora greeted.

"We wanted to thank you for doing a wonderful job." Angela smiled.

"You're welcome." they answered. Angela gestured to Thor. Thor stepped forward with a tea box filled with all types of tea from green to Oolong and fruit to mint. Inside the accompanying basket, there were bags of sugar cookies and box of pastries such as chocolate pastry, eclairs, and cream puffs. There was even a thank you card with a voucher for free tea of their flavor.

"Thank you so much!" the detectives chorused.

"You're welcome." Sera replied. Then the women and Thor left.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Malia, and Kira went out on a group date. They went to a murder mystery dinner. The play was titled; A Murder Has Been Renounced. 

Dinner consisted of fettucine alfredo with vegetables and rolls. Everyone took their seats and sat down just as the first act started. They enjoyed the dinner and show.

They laughed and had fun, trying to puzzle out the mystery. At the end, they gave the cast a standing ovation.

"That was fun!" Erica exclaimed.

* * *

The next day, Steve held an art therapy session with Malia, Isaac, Ryan, and Allison. They painted pictures. Steve looked over their work.

Allison and Malia were doing better. The colors were vibrant and bright. Ryan and Isaac were all over the place. Steve sighed in relief, glad that the delay hadn't set them back.

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

Bucky resumed work. His fellow department heads and co workers were glad to see him back.

"Welcome back!" Darcy grinned.

"It's good to be back." Bucky smiled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. The kids were staying overnight with the Hales. So the parents had the evening to themselves. After eating a delicious romantic meal, the couple retired to their bedroom.

Locking the door behind them, they stripped all the while kissing passionately. When they were bare, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

He proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve.

Bucky started a slow pace, determined to have both of them enjoy themselves. After about thirty minutes, the couple reached their orgasms.

Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he spilled deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, Bucky rolled on his back and pulled Steve in his arms. Soon, they fell asleep.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia calls Allison to surprise her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next. The title is Tony & Pepper's Wedding Chaos.

The day of Lottie's party dawned on a sunny day. The staff finished preparing the tea room.

The room was decorated in pink with pictures of fairies. Balloons had been tied to chairs and placed in corners. Pink streamers hung from the ceiling. Fairies themed tableware were set up.

The refreshment table was piled up with platters and dishes of food. There were cheese & ham sandwiches with peanut butter & jelly sandwiches. In addition were; raspberry and chocolate scones with devonshire cream, fruit and melon kehobs with mini marshmallows.

The dessert table had platters filled with delicious looking cookies such as Mint chocolate brownies, rice krispie treats, cream puffs, and mini vanilla cupcakes. The drink options were water and fruit tea.

The guests arrived first with their own gifts. Then Bucky and Steve arrived with Lottie and Wanda. Pietro, Drew, and Aurora had been left at home with babysitters; Cora and Allison. Zack was spending the day with Camden and Isaac.

Lottie's face brightened when she saw the tea room, the set up, and her friends.

"This is amazing!" she beamed as she hopped up and down. Wanda smiled at her sister's joy. Papa and Daddy had outdone themselves. The kids had a great time, drinking tea, eating lunch and their treats. Then the red velvet was served and passed around.

* * *

While Lottie was enjoying her birthday surprise, Ryan and Alicia had face time with Cheyenne using Ryan's tablet. Cheyenne was bouncing with sheer excitement.

"I have great news! Guess who is transferring to Brooklyn Tech this fall?" she announced.

"No way! That's awesome!" they exclaimed. They talked for hours about the impending move.

* * *

**_Japanese Hill and Pond Garden, Brooklyn Botanic Garden, Brooklyn;_ **

Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Malia, Kira, Derek, and Stiles went out on a group date. They went to the Japanese Hill and Pond Garden in Brooklyn Botanic Garden. They marveled at the Japan styled garden.

There was a pond, a waterfall, a red torii (gateway), stone lanterns, a shinto shrine, and much more. There were a variety of plants and trees. Pine trees were out in force. The plants consisted of cherry blossoms, Japanese wisteria, irises, maples, and azaleas.

They had a lot of fun and enjoyed each other's company. At the end of their date, they visited the gift shop. They picked up some plants and seeds and left to start their own garden.

* * *

The next day, Lydia called Allison and waited for her to answer. Allison picked up and was surprised to hear her friend's voice.

"Lydia? What do I owe the pleasure to?" she asked.

"My dad is paying for a graduation trip to Europe." Lydia said.

"I'm in. Text me the details." Allison responded.

Meanwhile, Bucky, Steve, Dum Dum, and Jim talked on the phone.

"I have an idea for a reunion in Fresno." Jim was saying. They loved the idea and started discussing plans.

"We can stay until August." Bucky said.

"We'll keep planning." Dum Dum declared.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were staying with the Hales for the night.

They shut and locked the door behind them as they kissed hard. Soon, they stripped down and kissed sweetly as Bucky grabbed the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve.

They took it slow as Bucky kissed down Steve's thighs. Eventually, they got close to coming and trembled.

Bucky stroked Steve until he came. Soon, Bucky came inside of him with a grunt. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed before drifting off.

Every family member and friend that they had was safer now that they were no longer in danger. They finally could go on with their lives again.


End file.
